Immortal Incursion
by Five Named Freak
Summary: In the time of the ancient gods, Zeus himself has once again sought a young woman to claim as his own. However, in his quest to claim her, he makes an enemy with a Demigod like no other.


**Immortal Incursion**

Within the confines of the Greek Isles, during the peak of divine myths, a young couple sat in the open field, reveling in both Mother Gaia's beauty, and each others presence. The male appeared to be fifteen, roughly five feet in height, short brown hair adorning his head. His clothes consisted of a pair of black robes typically seen on priests. The woman was of elven decent, her raven black hair tied in a braid that lead down her back. Her leather combat pads where expertly worn for travel, morphing to her skin.

"Oh my dearest Hele'na, where would I be without you at my side?"

The elf simply smirked at her friend and wrapped her arms around him. "My dearest Akira-san, I simply know that you'd be with that horrible succubus and most likely her slave or dead by now."

"Did you have to remind me, beautiful?"

"You asked, silly," she shot back before they embraced happily, looking up into the clouds. Then, the strangest thing seemed to happen, a shower of golden coins began to descend from the sky.

"This shower, it's not something man-made. Wait a moment-" the young man stood and from the inside of his coat, he drew a sword, Japanese in origin, it's curved edge signifying it's make, a katana. He stepped forward slightly and thrust the blade into one of the coins, the result was all of the gold pieces dissolving into a thick-white mist. It began to swirl at nigh unheard of speeds before a bolt of lightning shot forth from the heavens into the vortex, replacing it with the figure of Zeus, king of the Olympian Gods.

"Zeus!"

"Ah, the lecher of Greece, the pleasure is mine. However, you picked the wrong woman to seduce. Hele'na is my mate, and I am NOT giving her up!"

"Bold words, mortal, however, I shall NOT be denied! Repent for your impudence and rot in Tartarus!" Everything seemed to slow down, the storm deity unleashed a bolt of his trademark lightning at the robed youth, and yet when it made contact, it was not he who was struck, it was Hele'na, her devotion compelling her to push her mate out of the way, resulting in the divine strike to cleave through her chest.

"No…Hele'na…HELE'NA!"

"She took the killing blow meant for you boy, you should be grateful."

"You monster," the youth cradled his lost love in his arms, his tears a deep blue instead of clear, "you have made an enemy you will not survive."

"A mere human? You jest and waste my time. Take your pitiful life away from here and accept her sacrifice."

"Zeus, you keep calling me mortal. Have you not recognized me?" He stood and wiped his eyes before glaring at the Storm King with all his rage, his sapphire blue eyes slit like those of a reptile, more precisely, a dragon.

"I care not for your kind hu-, wait…why are your eyes like that?"

"Zeus, King of Olympus, allow me to introduce myself," the youth proclaimed, tearing off his robes to reveal a suit of pitch black armor, the shoulder pads resembling talons grasping his shoulders, the chest plate made from layered scales of onyx. "Nakamura Akira, also known as Adaghar, son of the Goddess of Tyranny and the creator of evil Dragon-Kind, Tiamat."

"T…Tiamat!? You're her son!? The scourge of the living and undead, the one who went into the underworld just to claim the head of my ancient enemy Typhon!?"

"The same, and you have taken from me. Consider yourself my next quarry."

The aged god took an involuntary step back before vanishing within a bolt of lighting, streaking back to Olympus. Upon his arrival, all the gods and goddesses knelt before him, save for his brother Poseidon, and wife Hera, both noticing the fear in his eyes. "TO ARMS!"

"What approaches, my king?" Hephaestus inquired, rising with the others.

"A demi-god stronger than all the Titans, he comes for my head, and I fear that we all must unite to send him straight to Hades."

"A bit late for that Oh Mighty One," a young voice chimed in from the gates of Olympus. All the Gods turned to see Naka glaring in from outside the golden gates of eternity, at his feet, the protectors of the gate, Heracles, Alexiares, and Anicetus. "I've come for your head, Zeus."

Ares was the first to respond to the threat; one of his many spears meeting the demi-god's left shoulder to little effect. "By my name, so long as I breathe you shall not touch Zeus, boy!"

"Is that a challenge Oh Great God of War? I accept."

"Father, who is this demi-god!?" beseeched the goddess Athena.

"Nakamura Akira, son of the goddess Tiamat."

"WHAT!? Father, you have angered the slayer of the Titans, enemies that even we could not fully defeat! His mother prevents me from foreseeing his actions!"

"We must endure Athena. We were on this world first, we must endure!" As Zeus spoke, the gates shattered, golden shards streaking into the shield of Apollo. Naka stepped in and once again drew his katana, igniting it with blue-black fire.

"You, abomination, shall be my most glorious prize, For Olympus!" Ares rushed in, his towering height putting him at an obvious advantage. He thrust down with his divine blade, only to have it deflected by Naka's own blade. "What!?"

"Dragon-kind existed before you, they existed before Mother Gaia herself, and therefore your powers are mere child's play. Let me show you a real slash," he drew black and with an upper-cut swing, unleashed a wave of black fire in a crescent shape, the attack cleaving through Ares' blade and colliding with his armor, toppling the giant. "Next?"

Apollo and Hephaestus took the challenge, both charging in with solar arrows and war hammer. While posing no obvious ill, Athena spied one small chink on the armor, directly over the heart, a small gap that was unnoticed to all but the most observant. Another wave of Hellfire was unleashed, sending Hephaestus into a pillar, Apollo remaining upright due to his powers of the sun.

"Using your solar abilities to save you? Very well Sun God, allow me to take you on the old fashioned way," and with that, Naka vanished, only to reappear on the other side of Apollo, his katana sinking into the divine being's flesh. As the keeper of the sun fell, Naka was met with a silver arrow in the chest, shattering his armor, leaving his entire torso exposed.

"Athena, I'm not surprised. I expected you to figure out where I'm most vulnerable, but regardless, for slaying my mate I WILL have Zeus' head," He then leapt down besides Athena, only to be met with a sneak attack from Hermes and Poseidon. "Don't get in my way!" The rage of the injured half-blood erupted from the blade, sending all three divine beings off the towering citadel. He limped forward and held his blade tip at Hera, her raven-black hair waving lightly in the wind. "Will you fight me, Great Queen?"

"No, my husband is the very spirit of lechery, and it's about time someone struck him down. Do as you wish." Hera stood aside and began to tend to the injured Gods, along with Aphrodite and Dionysus.

"Zeus, now I take back from you the very thing you stole from me," Naka raised his blade, anticipating to administer the killing blow, only to be met with a lightning bolt in the chest, the electricity traveling to his heart, his un-earthly screams echoing at the peak of Olympus.

"Fool, you are in my kingdom at the time of the Summer Solstice, you cannot win. I shall send you to Hades!" Zeus moved to strike again, only for Naka's left hand to shoot forth and grip the immortal's wrist.

"Hades serves my mother, Zeus. Kuro Ryujin Jigoku-Hi." As the words of power escaped Naka's lips, the flames around his blade leapt into the air and became an enormous black dragon of fire, its sapphire blue eyes locked onto Zeus.

"By Chronus…" Zeus started with dread in his eyes. The heavens unleashed millions of bolts at the beast, yet to no avail. With a single wing beat, the dragon soared forward and collided with Zeus, creating a monumental explosion, soon replaced by the broken body of Zeus. Naka smirked to himself and turned away, leaving Zeus screaming in agony.

"The flames of eternal hellfire, enjoy your torture oh great king. You may be unable to die, but I am the only one that can reclaim those flames. They will spread across your body, incinerating you from the inside out without remorse," and with that, the demi-god vanished into the confines of the human realm, smiling at the pain he inflicted on Zeus, bearing the scars of both the lighting bolt upon his chest, and of lost love deep within his heart.

"Beloved Hele'na, I could not protect you. However, I will always love you, and will give you this last gift. The vultures shall not have your body to feed on, not you."

With one final swing of his blade, Hele'na's corpse burst into flame, azure flames bathing her body in light before dissipating, leaving only white-green smoke. The ghostly mist moved against his cheek, as if it was saying one final farewell. It then left towards the Underworld, to the paradise meant for all pure souls.

"Farewell Hele'na, priestess of the Tree Elves, my loving mate."


End file.
